compediafandomcom-20200214-history
House Darian
House Darian and Kuat is a notable family in the Star Wars Combine. =History= The Rise of Darian The origins of House Darian go back to the Wars of Unification. Commanders in the victorious armies that put an end to the Time of Divided Realms, the Darians gained a seat in the Reiksraade as one of the Hundred Families. When Kuat reached for the stars again, House Darian was right there at the forefront of the drive for an interstellar empire. Darian ships crossed the emptiness of interstellar space, Darian militia troops claimed land on distant planets, Darian entrepreneurs guided the flow of tribute and goods that formed the lifeblood of the emerging Kuati Hegemony. For a short, glorious time, Kuat's expansion seemed to be unstoppable. But then, Kuati starships discovered other starfaring peoples. The Coruscani, the men of Alderaan, the Duro and others. Wars erupted, warships flared up like timy suns and died, trenches criscrossed frontier worlds like Denevar and Corsin. For centuries the conflict raged. The men of Kuat fought bravely. They rode their fragile, primitive battleships into the furnace of Brentaal with Komtur Hazzo von der Darian. They held Malgil Citadel under Kommandant Rinart voner Darian. But in the end, it wasn't enough. Exhausted, starving, freezing, the commonors of Kuat rose in the Bloody Winter of 917 HR. Kuat's military forces, straining to hold at multiple fronts were able to put the revolt down- barely. The revolters failed in overthrowing the enlightened rule of the Hundred Families and the Autarch, and their workers and soldiers councils were disbanded by loyal troops, but they, and similar rebellions in other starnations were what ended the Long Wars. Twelve years later, Autarch Hronik Dreyss signed the Amalgamation Treaty that made Kuat and its Hegemony a part of the Republic. The Dawn of the Republic The early Republic was an era of unprecedented growth and Kuat had its share of it. The birthplace of the Republic Navy, its shipyards grew to dominate the manufacture of large warships in the whole Republic. While Kuat lost most of its political dominance over the worlds of the former Hegemony, it continued to be their economic and spiritual center. And the Great Houses, although they had lost some of their military clout with the integration of the House Fleets into the Republic Navy, with their shipyards, shipping lines and manufacturing cartels were the main motor for Kuat's economic growth. This was House Darian's golden era. A plethora of vorDarian Admirals, Generals and Administrators ensured that Darian Yards earned lucrative contracts with the navy, the Scout Service, the Diplomatic Corps and a multitude of other entities. The legendary Dromon class armored frigates, the Autocrat class ships-of-the-line and the Pride class bulk transports were all built by those shipyards in Kuat system. The Sith Wars and the Decline of the Republic This golden era was swept away by the firestorm of the Sith Wars. The heavy losses the Republic Navy suffered were shared by the House of Darian. Many branches of the Family died out during the conflict, owing to the strong Vordarian tradition of military service and leading from the front. When before the wars House Vordarian had boasted of 8 flag officers and 37 senior officers, barely a fifth were alive when the dust and smoke settled. With that came a loss of economic clout that hurt Darian's mercantile and shipbuilding interests. As the decades and centuries passed, this decline went on, parallel to the galaxy-wide decline of the old nobility born and raised for service and duty and their supplanting by money-grabbing merchants, such as the despicable Neimodians of the Trade Federation. Corruption, sloth and irresposibility spread through the Republic until it became a maggot-infested corpse, rotting from within, and with every passing year the cracks in the facade became wider, threatening to collapse the whole edifice under its own bloated weight. When, on the eve of the Clone Wars, the then Supreme Chancellor tried to rejuvenate the Republic with a program of reforms, it was already too late. The Clone Wars Such was the Galactic situation, when the Clone Wars broke out. Kuat's big shipbuilding cartels, long involved in the Techno Union, initially hailed the secession of the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the beginning of a new era. But soon, cooler minds prevailed. When the Republic mobilized its Clone Armies and the war turned against the Confederates, many on Kuat still loyal to the Republic felt their time had come. All over the planet, Kuati loyalists rose in arms to reinstate Republic control. The fighting was fierce and deadly, brother against brother, friend against friend. In space, starships fought at knife's range among the titanic shipyards. Down on the planet, Kuati House militias fought against each other and against the Autarch's forces mobilized to prevent bloodshed in vain. The fighting continued for three weeks, while Corran Vordarian, 531st Lord Darian and a Commander in Republic Intelligence led the Darian militia in a series of pitched battles from Darian valley to the outskirts of Kuat city. When a strong Republic fleet entered Kuat space, the battered Confederate forces retreated. But during their evacuation, the Confed Fleet commander gave the order to destroy as much of Kuats infrastructure as possible to deny the Republic use of the vitally important shipyards. Among those shipyards that the desperate Confederates bombarded into twisted wreckage were the Darian yards. With order restored on Kuat, the remaining militias and the Planetary Army were dissolved, their equipment and personnel incorporated into the Grand Army of the Republic. The two main pillars of Darian power and prosperity were gone. The Rise of the New Order When, after the defeat of the Separatists and the restoration of order, the Chancellor declared himself Emperor and announced the beginning of a New Order, Kuat rejoiced. The wounds the war had inflicted were deep, and the galaxy needed a strong rule to restore order and prosperity, the more so because the whole bloody conflict had started out of the corruption and decay of the Republic and a senate unable and unwilling to even consider the at first legitimate concerns of what later evolved into the Separatist movement. The last Rosom Autarch, having lost much of his prestige due to his poor handling of the situation during the ousting of the Confederates, was deposed by the Reiksraade and supplanted by an Imperial governor. But through all those reforms, the Senate clung to their privileges and prerogatives. For every two steps forward, the Senate attempted to cause the Empire to stumble one back. At last, disgusted with the Senate, the Reiksraade advised the Governor to recall Kuat's senators. Other sectors followed this example, and in the end, the Senate, which had long ceased to be of any use, was dissolved by official decree from the Emperor. Meanwhile, the House of Darian had shrunk to three persons: Corran Vordarian, 531st Lord Darian, his son Garion Vordarian, who had been exiled from the House for defying his father's wishes in choosing to marry an offworlder instead of the telbun his Lord Corran chose for him, and his grandson, Garik Vordarian, whom the Lord Darian had grudgingly named his heir. The Fall of Darian and the Exile While out there among the stars, the Empire grew in power and glory despite the rise of a rebel organisation called the 'Rebel Aliiance', the House of Darian quietly slipped into obscurity. Lt. Commander Garion Vordarian was lost when the Vigilant vanished without trace in the Outer Rim. Captain (ret.) Lord Corran Vordarian died when Darian Manor burned down one stormy night. Garik Vordarian, 532nd Lord Darian, by now serving in the Imperial Navy, was the sole living member of the ancient line. With Darian Manor, the last possession of the House gone, and the last old retainer of the House, a veteran of the Clone wars, buried soon afterwards, there was little left on Kuat for the young noble. In the end, that proved to be a boon, as, ill-advised by treacherous aides, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Charon, allowed a group of Sith and their cronies, who had split from the Empire some time before, to rejoin the glorious Galactic Empire. Disgusted, Lord Vordarian turned his back on the Empire and defected to a small insurgent group affiliated with the Alliance, choosing exile. Soon, as he had expected from the start, the Emperor was treacherously disposed by the Sith cabal, and the Empire collapsed. Lord Vordarian transferred his allegiance to the Jedi Praxium, where most of the loyal Imperials had gathered to fight for the New Order against those who would pervert it for their degenerate and depraved purposes. During this time he met his beloved wife, Katya Redman-Vordarian, and a friend and leader he learned to respect and admire, as he had the Emperor, despite his alien race: the Mon Calamari Jake Azzameen, KP. When circumstances forced Chancellor Azzameen to resign, Lord Vordarian chose to express his gratitude and respect by adopting him into the House of Darian, only the sixth nonhuman ever adopted into a Kuati Great House. =Current State= House Darian currently consists of three branches, one main and two cadet branches. Vordarian of Darian (senior branch) Lord Garik Vordarian, 532nd Lord Darian Lady Katya Redman-Vordarian Redman of Darian (cadet branch) Lady Katya Redman-Vordarian (+) Note: Lady Katya holds the predicate 'of Darian' in her own right, as she was adopted into the House of Darian prior to her engagement to the Lord Vordarian Azzameen of Darian (cadet branch) Sir Jake Azzameen, KP =Links= * House Darian * Darian Militia Category:Families